MS-06F Zaku Minelayer
|production = Custom |specialized = Minelayer |type = Suit |era = Universal Century |image = Zaku-minelayer-front.jpg;Front Zaku-minelayer-rear.jpg;Rear |transformable = No |designation = MS-06F |OfficialName = Zaku Minelayer ザクマインレイヤー |headheight = 17.5 |powerplant = Minovsky Ultracompact Fusion Reactor |armor = Super Hard Steel Alloy |sensorrange = 3200 |paccommodation = Pilot only~in standard cockpit in chest |manufacturer = Principality of Zeon |archetype = MS-06F Zaku II |first = 0079 |operator = Principality of Zeon, 7th Panzer Division, |armaments = Shoulder Shield Minelayer Backpack -? x Space Mine |OptionalEquip = 120mm Machine Gun Heat Hawk |optionalHandheldArmaments = H&L-SB25K/280mmA-P Zaku Bazooka |series = Mobile Suit Variations, Gundam Build Divers Prologue, |mechdesigner = Kunio Okawara }}The MS-06F Zaku Minelayer is a mine layer mobile suit and is a variant of the original MS-06F Zaku II. It was first featured in the original design series Mobile Suit Variations (MSV). Technology & Combat Characteristics The Zaku Minelayer is not a new mobile suit per se, but actually just a standard MS-06F Zaku II equipped with a different style backpack. With this new backpack, the Zaku II is adapted to play the role of a mine-laying unit. The new backpack houses several drums filled with space mines, with twelve mines packed into every drum. The backpack also has a few additional maneuvering thrusters and carries five times the amount of fuel of a standard Zaku II. However, the Zaku Minelayer requires a special loading area on a ''Musai'' to reload, launch, or land. Armaments ;*Shoulder Shield :Mounted on the right shoulder, it is a simple defense used to block most physical projectiles. ;*Minelayer Backpack :The standard Zaku II backpack has been replaced by a model specialized for the purpose of laying space mines. The drums are used to rapidly place mines over a wide area, a task which if done manually is both time-consuming and dangerous. Furthermore, the new backpack improves the Zaku II maneuverability and operational time by additional thrusters and fuel. :;*Space Mine ::Space mines work in the same principle as the older naval mines: They are self-contained explosive device placed in space to damage or destroy spaceships passing through. There are 12 mines in each drum the Zaku Minelayer carries. ;*120mm Machine Gun :A standard weapon for Zaku type mobile suits. It is a shell firing gun that does not require energy to be used, however its effectiveness against heavy armor is very limited. It holds 100 rounds per drum with spare drums that can be stored on waist armor racks. ;*Heat Hawk :An axe-shaped close combat weapon, it uses a super-heated blade to cut through the armor of enemy MS or vehicles. The thermal energy is generated by the power output of the Zaku II's thermonuclear reactor and relayed through the MS' hands. ;*H&L-SB25K/280mmA-P Zaku Bazooka :The 280mm Zaku Bazooka was another standard weapon that could be equipped to a Zaku type mobile suit. The bazooka fired explosive rounds that were quite effective against the armor of Earth Federation mobile suits and battleships. History Picture Gallery ms-06f-minelayer.jpg MS-06F ZAKU MINE LAYER.jpg Unit_cr_zaku_ii_minelayer.png|CR-Rank Zaku II Minelayer as it appears in SD Gundam Capsule Fighter Online MS-06F Zaku Minelayer BO2.png|As seen in Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation 2 Gunpla MS-06F - Zaku Mine Layer - Boxart.jpg|1/144 Original "MS-06F Zaku Minelayer" (1984): box art RG Zaku Minelayer.jpg|1/144 RG "MS-06F Zaku Minelayer" (P-Bandai exclusive; 2018): box art MG Zaku Minelayer.jpg|1/100 MG "MS-06F Zaku Minelayer" (2008): box art Notes & Trivia *The Zaku Minelayer made its animated debut in Gundam Build Divers Prologue. External links *MS-06F Zaku Minelayer on MAHQ.net